


And I Don't Need You or Anybody Else

by JosieWtF



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieWtF/pseuds/JosieWtF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Telanadas Surana stayed her blade when Loghain Mac Tir, Teryn of Gwaren was on his knees before her, and it plunged Ferelden into further chaos. Will she ever know if saving the taciturn general was a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercy at What Cost?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Esther for being my beta reader <3

 Telanadas looked down at the man kneeling at her feet and she realized that she  _couldn't._ As much trouble as he had caused her, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to end his life. He was looking up into her eyes, looking determined to keep her gaze while she brought him to the Maker, so she plainly saw the surprise on his face for a split second, before it left when she sheathed the small dagger that she kept on the inside of one of the layers of her robes.

 "What is the meaning of this?" Alistair fumed when he saw her put away her weapons. "He  _slaughtered_ Duncan  _and_ King Cailan and you would see him walk free? Just like that?"

 She turned toward him, and shook her head. "Alistair, this isn't personal. You have to stop making it personal. This is about the good of all of Ferelden. We could use a military leader and soldier to help us with the impending battle" Telanadas countered,  _willing_ Alistair to see reason, to move past his blind hatred and see the rational side of things.

 "You actually think this... this  _monster_ would help us?" she could see the rage and betrayal in Alistair's eyes and she knew that this wouldn't end well at all. "He... no, you can't be serious!" _  
_

 "Alistair, you act as though he wielded the blade himself!" she struggled not to show how much it was affecting her that Alistair was getting so worked up.

 "He practically did!" Alistair exclaimed, the rage rising to his eyes and spilling out all around. Telanadas suppressed a gasp in fear as he moved closer to her. He dwarfed her in size, and even though they'd been friends for months, and even though they were in a room full of people, she was scared to death of what he might do. "Alistair..." she began slowly, backing away from him, and she felt Loghain stand up behind her.

 "Alistair, this isn't personal..." she spoke tenderly, she'd never seen him like this before, and she was trying not to show how utterly terrified she was, this was Alistair! He was the one who helped her through the different trials of being a Grey Warden, he was there with her every step of the way, he'd called her a friend, and she him, but somehow none of that now mattered to him. He looked at her as if he didn't know he at all. It cut like a knife deep into her chest, and it felt like someone was squeezing her hear with their fist.

 "It  _is_ personal, Tel...anadas..." he said coldly.  _  
_

 It took all of her willpower not to break down. He didn't use her nickname "Telly" he  _always_ called her that. He'd come up with the name when they'd first met. It stung that he would throw their relationship away like it was Mabari shit.

 "He could... perform the Joining." Riordan piped in, and Telanadas tore her gaze from her friend's ghost to look at the old Warden. "If he dies, there's your justice, if he doesn't, he spends the rest of his days fighting Darkspawn."

 Telanadas turned to look at Loghain thoughtfully, and as he was now standing up behind her, she could see his full height. Alistair dwarfed her, and Loghain was bigger than that. Tall, well-built for a man of his years. Having him on her side would not have been anything to scoff at. One of the best military leaders in Ferelden and a might sword-fighter to boot, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. His eyes flicked down to hers, as she examined him thoughtfully, and he showed no expression behind those piercing blue eyes when they met her soft, green ones. She nodded without turning. "He will go through the joining, then." she said simply, and if this made him feel anything, there was no evidence of it on his face.

 She motioned for him to follow her as they went with Riordan to see if he would become a Grey Warden, or die the death that so many thought that he deserved.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is abandoned until further notice. It's gone untouched by me for over a year and a half, and I've moved on to different things, and I can't force stories. I'm really sorry to anyone who enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and I may continue it some day, but as of now it will not be continued. This second chapter has been a draft for a long, long time and I figured that I may as well just put it up as is and give you guys a little something more with this news. I'm sorry again about this but I know that it won't turn out right if my heart isn't in the story, so it's better just to leave it here than give you guys a crummy conclusion.

 Telanadas walked down the hallway toward the room that they would use for Loghain's Joining. She began to feel herself getting a little bit worried about it, what if the man didn't live? Why did she care if he did or didn't? She didn't really care, not at all. She just didn't want a man who would benefit their order so much, to die. He was a trained military leader. He'd probably been commanding armies for longer than she'd been alive. It was nothing more than a professional want to have him alive. Nothing more than that. It couldn't possibly be anything personal.

 


End file.
